This invention relates to an aircraft toilet facility, more particularly, but not exclusively, an aircraft toilet facility on an aircraft with a single passenger deck.
Aircraft, particularly commercial passenger aircraft, need to strike a balance between the number of passengers that they can carry, and the comfort in which those passengers are carried. For example, it is desirable to have a certain number of toilets on the aircraft depending on the number of passengers it is designed to carry. However, the greater the number of toilets an aircraft carries, the greater the volume of cabin space taken up by the toilets. This reduces the number of passengers that may be seated in the aircraft cabin, thereby making the aircraft potentially less profitable for the aircraft operator. Aircraft for which this may particularly pose a problem include large, single passenger deck aircraft. Aircraft typical of this class have dimensions of between, for example, 50 m to 90 m in length, with a cabin width of between 4 m and 6 m.
The present invention seeks to mitigate or overcome one or more of the above-identified disadvantages associated with the prior art. Alternatively or additionally, the invention seeks to reduce the floor space in an aircraft cabin taken up by the aircraft toilet facilities.